


Heart Keeps Beating

by BeatriceEagle



Category: Animorphs (TV)
Genre: (but it's brief and nongraphic and extremely unconvincing), Animal Harm, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceEagle/pseuds/BeatriceEagle
Summary: Her name is Rachel.A Rachel Berenson character study, to "Help I'm Alive" by Metric, for Festivids 2020.
Relationships: Rachel (Animorphs)/Tobias (Animorphs)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 26
Collections: Festivids 2020





	Heart Keeps Beating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elipie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elipie/gifts).



> A note on warnings: This is a vid of a children's show, and doesn't show anything that wouldn't be appropriate for that. However, there are a few shots of animal harm, a few shots of fairly non-graphic violence (no blood or injury shown), and one sequence that alludes to a canonical character death from the novels. (However, there is no character death in this vid.)
> 
> This vid is 3:22 long.


End file.
